Human Heat: An Embrella Outtake
by WhoNatural
Summary: Out-take from Chapter 10 of Regression - many of my reviewers wanted to see how things could have gone differently that night at the bar.
1. Human Heat

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: This is an out-take of the Bella/Embry scene in the bar from Chapter 10 – with a different ending. A lot of my reviewers were disappointed when Bella pulled away, so this is how it could have gone if she hadn't come to her senses on the hood of Embry's car. Everything up until then is how it went in the story. The song featured is The Twist by Frightened Rabbit. This is especially for meliz875, and her love for a certain sweet, shy wolf. **

* * *

**A very drunk and bitter BPOV**

The whiskey was burning me slowly from the inside out. It reminded why I wasn't much of a drinker, but today was an exception – it's not every day you watch the last flicker of hope you had, the last tiny beacon of love you've been harbouring since you were eighteen die. No, it didn't die, it was extinguished. It was killed, slaughtered, stamped out. Hell, I know I'm being dramatic. Maybe that's the other reason I don't drink hard liquor. I've had Alanis Morissette's _You Oughta Know_ stuck on a loop in my head since I left the auto shop. Thank fuck this place doesn't do karaoke, or I would be all over that. There would go my chance of skipping back out of town un-noticed.

_"And would she have your ba-by? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent moth-er."_ Oh god, I was singing it aloud now. Shoot me, please. I swished the gold liquid around in my glass. It was kind of pretty. It looked like sunshine you could pour.

Oh God. Sunshine. _Jacob. _His hands on _her _ass._ Her_ fingers in his hair. Lips biting. Clothes tearing. Moans, breaths, laughter. **Stop. **I squeezed my eyes shut and downed the rest of it. Maybe I should have vodka instead. Less associations. Groaning, the room felt like it was swaying when I rested my forehead on the heel of my palm.

I stiffened. Heat, glorious, familiar, unmistakeable _werewolf_ heat right beside me. But it wasn't quite right. There wasn't enough of it. He wasn't tall enough. He didn't smell the same. _It's not Jacob, but it's close_. Embry_. _Crap. Now he'll tell Jacob and then I'll have to see him and be introduced to _her _and it's all been such a huge mistake. Seriously, what was I thinking? One phone call, that would have been it.

_"Hey Charlie, is Jacob walking around with some girl and looking at her like she's the second coming of Megan Fox?" _

_"Yeah, Bells, he sure is!"_

_"Okie-dokie, Dad, thanks for saving me a trip!"_

I had to acknowledge Embry eventually though. It's rude not to, and hey, we'd been friends once. I turned to him and smirked.

"Guess it was too much to ask for a quiet, anonymous drink, huh?" I said, and he just studied the contents of his glass with a contemplative look on his face. But then, Embry kind of always looks like that – like he's got a thousand things running through his mind but isn't really fazed by any of them.

He summoned the bartender over to us and gestured to our drinks.

"Another round for both of us, please," he said. _Gosh, he sounds so grown up._

"Actually, can I get a vodka instead?" I said to the bartender before half-turning my head to Embry, but studying the wood grain on the bar. "Thanks."

"You look like you need it," he shrugged.

"Yeah, kind of a rough day."

"You saw Jake with Maya, huh?" he surmised. I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, saw more than I bargained for," I said, raising an eyebrow. He winced.

"Ouch. Sorry, Bella." We were both facing forward, not turning to one another, as if having to look each other in the face would make it too difficult to stay truthful.

"'S not your fault. I don't know what I thought coming back here would achieve anyway. It's not like Jake and I are even speaking to one another," I excused, pressing my lips into a thin line. I was still mad at myself for how little I'd actually thought this through.

"Jake isn't speaking to lots of people these days, you probably shouldn't take it personally," he said, and I could see the smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"You too, huh?" I asked, genuinely surprised. He blew out a weary breath as he nodded.

"I guess I know too many of his secrets. He doesn't like it much when I try to talk to him about things."

"He was never good with home truths. It's weird, I feel like asking him what happened to all those times he told me he'd never imprint," I snorted, and Embry laughed softly.

"Yeah, or all those times we swore a girl would never come between us. Bros before hoes – not so much."

I frowned. "You mean..."

"Maya, yeah. Met her last week, before Jake did. We kind of hit it off, I thought it was going somewhere, and BAM!" he said, slapping the bar-top. "Imprinting fucks up my love life- and it's not even my own imprint."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Em."

"It's not your fault."

"Things might have been different if I'd never left," I sighed, and a dark chuckle left Embry's lips.

"Well, yeah, there is that," he said, giving me a light shove with his broad shoulder. "Anyway, Jake doesn't know. Can't see Maya telling him, either, so keep it to yourself, yeah?"

"Not on speaking terms, remember? I think that's one secret I have every chance of keeping," I smiled sadly.

He chuckled softly again. "Yeah I guess you're right," he said. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

"Fuck imprinting," I said. Embry nodded beside me.

"In the ass. Hard." A laugh escaped me and I was almost taken aback by the sound of it. How was it that I'd come here in the hopes of just feeling sorry for myself, and he'd already made me laugh? I turned to look at him at last. Dark, sincere eyes stared into me, right inside me from a handsome, angular face. His hair was cropped a little shorter than the last time I'd seen it, but was still longer than most. He had a tidy dusting of stubble across his jaw and over his full, masculine lips. I couldn't stop looking.

_God, why is he so attractive..._

Okay, where did_ that_ come from?

_Oh, come on, it's not as if you never noticed._

He's Jacob's best friend!

_That's kind of irrelevant as to whether he's attractive or not._

Alright, so drunk Bella's kind of a slut. And clearly just lonely because of what happened. I can't find Embry attractive, he's like a brother. He can't be 'hot' to me because that would be wrong and it would hurt Jake.

I knew what this was. I was upset, and vulnerable, and okay, yeah, I do have somewhat of a damsel-complex, if that's even a thing. I like to be taken care of, and I'm attracted to guys who I deem heroic and powerful. Edward. Jacob. They'd both saved me somehow. And now I was looking to Embry, who was saving me from my misery. It was just my intoxicated mind's way of solving the problem of my pain.

_It doesn't mean he isn't easy on the eyes._

Stop that.

There was a strange silence as we both grew serious again, and just looked at each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but saw his gaze dart to my lips and back to my eyes. _There's that knowing look again. _I was pretty sure he could tell exactly what was on my mind, but was too polite to call me out for perving on him.

_Oh God, look away. He's dazzling you with his handsomeness!_

I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks. The alcohol coupled with his stare was making me light-headed, and I was painfully aware of his close proximity to me – our stools were practically pushed together.

_Did you blush then when our hips touched?__  
I can't tell, you're already red  
Am I right? you give me the signs  
Is that pink mist or just lit dry ice?_

I cleared my throat, actually grateful for Embry's shyness. Jacob would have teased me for openly regarding him like that. I wouldn't even have been able to deny it – his speciality always was getting me flustered. And now, here I sat, on a bar stool in Forks drinking with his best friend and imagining what it would be like to let him make me forget Jacob. Did it suddenly go up a few degrees in here, or what?

_No he's just _that_ hot. And you've seen him half-naked. I'm sure the rest is just as pleasurable to look at..._

Stop it! No good would come of that. I'm not even thinking about it.

_Then how come you're imagining what that stubble would feel like on your inner thighs?_

I gulped down the rest of my drink and pictured Jacob in my head. Thinking about him would get these ridiculous ideas about Embry out of my mind and I could leave here with a little dignity, so I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated. The trouble was, they looked so much like brothers, they kept morphing into one another. Jacob became Embry who became Jacob. And then it got worse. Then they were both there, and I was wondering what it would be like to be with both of them. Together. Jacob's strength and Embry's tenderness. Jacob's dominance with Embry's consideration. Oh, God.

"He never really tried to get over it, you know," Embry said suddenly. My mind raced, trying to pick out the last thing we'd said. I'd been too busy talking to myself to concentrate, and I knew I was starting to look a little crazy. "What happened to you guys, I mean," he clarified.

"Yeah well, it's not easy. I just try not to think about it every day. Even though most days I still do," I confessed. "The guilt's the worst part. I think it would be easier to have someone else to blame, like he does." Embry's brow furrowed as he sipped his re-filled drink.

"He never blamed you, Bella," he said, shaking his head.

"Didn't he? I did. I blame myself every time I think about it."

He shook his head again adamantly. "He stormed off so angrily because you wouldn't let him help, that was the only thing he blamed you for."

"I guessed he resented me for that, but I still think there's a little anger in him, because it could have been avoided if I'd just told the truth from the start."

"I think you're wrong," he said.

I shrugged. "It's not like it matters now anyway. Whatever Jake and I had is done. I shouldn't keep dwelling on it." There was a long silence as we both just studied our drinks. After a few minutes, Embry's head jerked towards the old jukebox.

"I love this song," he said with a soft smile on his lips. I listened to the lyrics as they enveloped us. The music sounded so woeful, but somehow I could detect a quiet resignation in the singer's voice. I leaned my head to the side listening, and letting it wash over me as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was staring at me intently. Our eyes locked, and I knew what was coming next. The thing was, I didn't want to stop it.

His lips were soft and careful, like he was testing the water. The heat from him was deliciously familiar, but the taste was all new. I liked it. I needed it. Right now, I needed _him_.

_Lets pretend I'm attractive and then__  
You won't mind, you can twist for a while  
It's the night, I can be who you like  
And I'll quietly leave before it gets light_

**Embry POV**

I'd be lying if I said I'd never imagined doing this. Back before I knew what she and Jacob meant to each other, yeah. I'd pictured Bella a few times when I was alone. She was beautiful, then, but now...wow. When she walked in to the bar wearing that barely-there sun dress that pretty much advertised what she had to offer, I'd felt like I would drown if I didn't go talk to her. Part of it was because I knew what it would do to Jake, to know that she'd been here, looking like _that _and he hadn't seen her. He was in such complete denial about his feelings for her it was laughable. Even the imprint couldn't make him forget. Yeah, he felt like he didn't love Bella anymore, but that didn't mean he'd forgotten what it was like.

We were both pretty far gone, but I could tell we both wanted this. There was a heat between us that hadn't been there before. Maybe it was bitterness. Maybe it was vengeance. Whatever it was, I wanted to explore it. I wanted to explore _her_ because I was pretty sure I wouldn't get another chance.

I kissed her. I knew it was a bad idea, fuck, I knew it as it was happening, but I couldn't stop myself. I had Jake's girl and she was under the influence. She tasted like liquor but she smelled like summer, and I wanted more. I_ needed_ more of a distraction before we both realised what the hell we were doing. I'd had enough of worrying about Jacob Black. It was time I stopped amending my life to suit him – he didn't even notice anymore.

Her hair felt like spun silk, falling through my fingers as I held her close to me. Fuck, did she know what she was doing, moaning like that? I was hard already and we were still on our first fucking kiss. We pulled away and I studied her. I needed to seek permission – to see that she wanted this too, and I got my answer. She was looking at me with this blazing heat in her expression. We were really doing this?

"Bella, if you're unsure at all about-" I began, but she just cupped my cheek roughly with her hand and we were kissing again. Oh shit, she was going to be the death of me, pressing that tight little body right into mine.

"Stop talking, Em," she said, pulling back to look at me. I knew then that there was no talking her out of this, even if I wanted to, and I sure as fuck didn't.

**Bella POV**

I'd forgotten what it was like to be held like this. His hands were possessing me, marking and claiming my body like it wasn't going to give it up for anyone now. I wanted to be taken like this – like I mattered, like there was something worth loving in the broken shell of a person I knew I was deep down.

Embry turned to the bar abruptly, taking my hand and throwing down a wad of bills. He tugged me in the direction of the door, and whispered, "Let's get out of here." I complied easily. I wanted to see where this was going. I wanted to let this happen. It wasn't long before I was pressed into the wall outside, Embry's hard body grinding into mine with all the force of a train but the tenderness I'd come to expect from him. He'd never hurt me. He was showing me in the way he moved. I felt myself getting turned on by his scent alone – it was different, in a good way. It reminded me of _him, _but not too much. I was panting and whimpering and embarrassingly aroused by his touch. He parted my thighs with one knee and before I knew it, I was being hoisted up and had my legs wrapped around his waist. He took the advantage of our more convenient position to explore more of me with kisses. He nipped at my bottim lip, before making a trail across my cheek, taking my hear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. I jerked from the surprise contact – it was always my weak spot, and instantly made me into a quivering mess if it was shown any attention.

_Oh God, does he know that because Jake knew that?_

I had to stop _that _line of thinking immediately. As if sensing I was distracted, Embry ground into me again, eliciting a moan from a place deep inside me I'd forgotten even existed. Holy shit, that felt good. His hardness against my centre was evidence enough that he liked it too. Embry was _turned on _by me. The realisation just fed my arousal – he was gorgeous and gentle and _mine,_ for now at least.

"You know, I kind of always wondered what this would be like," he confessed between kisses. Oh shit, even his voice was having an effect on me. He ran his nose down my cheek towards my neck, and suckled the tender skin there. I don't think the sounds I was making were even human. "But I never thought you'd be so... receptive." His breath was fanning across my chest, causing my nipples to pebble under the thin fabric of my dress from the delightful sensation.

"Don't have much of a choice," I said breathlessly, "when you're so damn _good _at this." That crooked smirk was back, and my panties were just about soaked. He kissed me again, hard, and began walking us somewhere. The only reason I was aware of it was because I couldn't feel the cold hardness of the wall behind me. I was set down on something - a car hood, and I knew this was the point of no return. He pulled away to study my expression again, keeping his hands on my thighs, rubbing small, heated circles under my dress.

"Last chance to back out, Bella," he said, watching me intently for any hesitation. I smiled darkly and tugged the collar of his shirt towards me, crashing our lips together. I needed this right now, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to stop it. I felt both of his hands trail over my skin, upwards until they rested on my hips. He looked into my eyes again, and I raised my butt up, giving him silent permission. His sure fingers hooked into the sides of my panties and he tugged, freeing the soaked material from my body. I shivered involuntarily as I felt the coldness of the car's hood beneath my naked behind.

Embry smiled and trailed kisses on my collar bone, across my shoulder, where he nudged the thin strap of my dress out of the way with his nose. His warm hand completed the task, freeing my breast from the clothing where he took possession of it hungrily. A very different kind of shiver left me when his mouth closed over my nipple, and I felt the friction of his tongue against me, I gasped before a giggle escaped me, and found myself arching into his ministrations. He took this as the distraction I needed, and an anticipatory thrill went through me when I heard the button of his pants open, and the zipper going down. 'This is it,' I thought, as he pulled me to the edge of the car, and lowered his head to my shoulder, claiming my skin with warm, opened mouthed kisses once again. I moaned when he entered me, the nostalgic feeling of skin on skin, and my body stretching to accommodate his size was one I'd missed. His thrusts were slow and languid, and the sexy, barely audible grunts he made with each one had me clawing at him, placing my hands on his butt, just wanting to hear it again. He slammed into me, harder each time until I forgot where we were, forgot _who _we were, just for that moment.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel amazing," he said, thrusting again. "So wet, so tight..." I could feel him smirking into my shoulder as he nipped at me. I was beyond words – the position we were in had him hitting my sweet spot, and it was all I could do not to fall apart straight away.

I tugged on his hair, pulling his face up to mine so I could kiss him, nibbling at his lips and groaning into his mouth. I could tell he liked having his hair pulled, and had to admit, it was nice having something to hold on to when the pulsations started. Before I even realised, I was coming. Hard. He captured the sound of my pleasure with his mouth, letting me bite down on his lip to stop myself from crying out. It sent him right over the edge with me, and it was only a few seconds before I felt an addition of heat spurting tight into me. He grunted with the force of his orgasm, and I felt the muscles in his back and rear-end stiffen with the force of it.

He laid his head on my shoulder, chuckling softly as he pulled out of me. I could feel the evidence of his pleasure dripping out of me slowly, coating my inner thighs. I didn't want to look at him, in case it broke the spell of this. My body was thrumming, and the heat of having him that close to me was the only thing keeping me together.

I didn't want to look in case I saw regret in his eyes. I didn't want him to see that there was none in mine.

_So twist and whisper the wrong name__  
I don't care nor do my ears  
Twist yourself around me  
I need company I need human heat  
I need human heat_


	2. Situations

**A/N: Alright so one of my reviewers, Zayide, requested that I do at least one more one-shot for this pairing. I loved her idea of Bella wanting a repeat performance so much that I had to try it. So this one's for you, Zayide!**

**There is no need to read this whatsoever, it's just a little smutty exercise, but I'd love to hear about it if you did.**

**This is also an out-take from Chapter 10, but takes place in the story's current timeline, after Jake's memory loss. It picks up in Bella's kitchen, after Embry drove her home from O'Donohue's bar where she was at her work party. It can be read as an alternative ending to the Chapter 10, if the first out-take had in fact happened.**

**Suggested Listening: I had Situations by Escape The Fate stuck in my head writing this.**

* * *

**Out-Take Two: Situations**

**Embry POV**

I knew she'd been thinking about it. I could smell it on her when we were in the closed confines of my car – the heat, the arousal. Her essence was surrounding me and I couldn't speak, but I had a job to do. I came here for a specific reason – Jacob deserved his answers, and she was the only one who could give them. It was painfully clear she loved him enough to do it. They'd burn for each other if they had to. But then, there was _that_ night. We'd been so resigned to the fact that the only comfort we had was each other that we'd thrown our inhibitions away and just felt our way through it. I still knew what her skin tasted like, how her moans sounded when I filled her. I could practically feel the way she clenched round me, tight and slick because she'd only ever given her self to one other person. The churning in my stomach was hard to ignore when I thought about who that person was.

I was fucked. If I didn't have reason never to phase again before, now I had it in spades. Jacob's world would be torn apart if he found out what Bella and I had done, how we'd lost ourselves in each other, just for one night and pretended he didn't exist.

No, that was a lie. We were both fully aware he still existed. I think that was just fuel for the fire – to know that on some level, although he'd never find out, he'd be hurt by it. He'd feel the slightest tinge of pain because of what we'd both once meant to him, and we could feel like we still mattered. He'd be hurt by it just like he'd hurt me, and know what it's like to allow your brother to have someone you'd wanted because you have no way of stopping it now.

"Is that why you're here? The guilt finally got to you? If you feel that bad about it, tell Jacob. Not that he'd care now, anyway," she said, pushing her chair away from the table and moving to stand again.

I'd come here for a noble purpose. When I knew that he'd forgotten everything, the guilt had clawed at me. Bella was all he asked about, and he'd even apologised to _me _because he felt bad for how he treated me. That was the last kick in the guts. Quil deserved his rage, and hell, Jake even seemed surprised that I was so 'good' about it all. How could I even hint to him that it was because I'd already gotten my revenge, two years before? I needed to bring her back with me because maybe, if I was able to give him this, then the feelings of self-hatred would subside, and I could just be his friend without feeling like I would rather throw up than look him in the eye.

But something was happening. I hadn't expected to be bombarded with the memories of that night when I looked at her. I couldn't stop picturing the blush in her cheeks as she came, or the look in her eye when she'd slid off the car and taken my hand. Maybe I should have expected her to look so damn good – she always did. This was already fucking with my head too much already, and it was making me crazy.

"Oh, sure, Bella. I'll just take him out for a drink, and slip into the conversation how I fucked you on the hood of my car. Oh yeah, and in your hotel room after that. Not to mention in the shower the next morning. He'll love that, probably give me a pat on the back or a high five." I got up to pace too. This kitchen was too small, and I was far too aware of how my presence was affecting her.

Her cheeks reddened profusely, and she downed the rest of her beer in a single motion. The scent of her arousal was still in the air, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had to adjust myself, watching her dance in that crowded bar, her face free of the tension she always seemed to possess. We'd taken a moment to appraise each other, knowing what lay under the other's clothes. Something like that is hard to avoid when we hadn't seen each other since _then_.

A wave of shame overtook me when I found myself wanting her again. That night had been the subject of some of my more private moments, and I willed myself to think of Jake, to keep my mind on the task, but it was impossible by the way she was looking at me now, and how I remembered the sound of her voice as she moaned my name. I stared at my feet. I couldn't do this.

_But after you tell her, you'll never get another chance._

I gulped down more of my beer. I wasn't even remotely buzzed, but somehow, involving alcohol in this joke of an equation served to ease my conscience. How could I pursue a life with Maya when this was on my mind? It was like an itch that needed attention, and I didn't know how it would be put to rest if something wasn't done about it. How could I ever look at Bella again without always wondering, torturing myself with what could have been? I couldn't. It didn't help that I knew she wanted it too. I was sure she did, but she had to _say_ it. I needed to hear her _ask _me for this, just to help justify what I was about to do.

No, wait, I couldn't do this, could I?

* * *

**BPOV**

We stood, mere feet apart in my kitchen. From the minute I'd seen him in better light, I'd been bombarded with images of how he'd taken me with wild abandon. We hadn't even undressed, the first time.

_The first time._

There shouldn't have even been a first time, but there was. I hadn't regretted it at the time, but two years gives you a lost of space to think, and brood and come to conclusions. I couldn't believe I'd potentially destroyed Jake and Embry's friendship. I waited for the familiar shame to engulf me, to tell me how wrong it was, but whether it was the alcohol I'd consumed, or the fact that he was standing right in front of me, with a dazed look on his face and with heat radiating off of him – I didn't know – but the shame didn't come.

"You've gone this long without saying anything. What's changed now?" I knew there was anger in my voice, but the situation was so fucked up that I couldn't help taking it out on him. His eyes darkened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but whatever it was died on his lips as I took a step towards him.

"Why are you even here, Embry? Come for a repeat performance?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He furrowed his own and clenched his jaw as he looked off behind me. "We both agreed that it should have never happened in the first place. "

I knew I was goading him, but I was sick of feeling like the only one who enjoyed myself that night. I wanted him to cut the guilt in half. I wanted him to admit he liked it.

"Yeah, we did," he said, catching my eye and taking a step towards me. "And we were right."

"So, _why are you here_?" I asked again, emphasising my words. _Oh shit. _He licked his lips, and a memory of sucking on the fuller bottom one flashed across my mind's eye. I had to lower my gaze to his chest, just to keep myself in check.

"Just because it was all kinds of wrong doesn't mean I haven't thought about it," he said, and his breath was hot on my face. _When did we get so close?_

"I'd be lying if I said you were the only one who did," was my reply as I looked up at him again through my lashes. He took in a calming breath, and the muscles in his cheek rippled as his teeth clenched. Eyes squeezed shut, he shook his head,

"No. We're not doing this again."

It was almost shocking, the feeling of disappointment that flowed through me. I hadn't ever intended on revisiting this, but now that it was in front of me and had been snatched away, I felt a ball of anger curl in my stomach. I didn't want to be denied. The very reason it had happened in the first place was because Embry wasn't denying me what I craved. Closeness. Intimacy. Warmth. Now _he _was taking it away too?

I frowned at him and shook my head, giving him a light shove on the shoulder as I turned away. "Well then, are you just here to torture yourself?" I crossed the kitchen to stand at the sink. "The martyr act might have done it for me once, but I'm not a teenager anymore. Don't come here if you can't be a_ man_ about it and admit what you want." I lowered my head as I spoke, but didn't get the chance to breathe another word before he suddenly grabbed my elbow, turning me around and crashing his lips to mine.

_Finally._

I groaned into him, only pulling away for air when we both desperately needed it. Through hooded eyes, I could see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I know what I fucking want, Bella," he spat. Anger. _Good._ If nothing else, it was fuelling him.

"Then take it," I challenged. I didn't have to ask twice before he hoisted me up in one arm, using the other to swipe every object off my kitchen table and lay me down on it. My arousal spiked at the show of raw desire.

"I knew what I wanted as soon as I smelled you. You think that's fair, Bella? I didn't plan this," he said, pausing to kiss me with vigour. "But what was I supposed to do when you're right there, wanting me?"

"I can't help it if I remember what you feel like inside me," I panted, as his lips went to work on my neck. Warm, wet kisses drew goosebumps on my skin and a shiver down my spine. I was whimpering. It had been so long, and I'd thought about him more times than I should have.

A soft growl rumbled from his chest at my words, and the button of my jeans flew off and skittered across the floor. I felt them being tugged down as his nose trailed down the valley of my breasts and teased my stomach.

I almost yelped when he used his teeth to pull up my shirt and leave a trail of nips over my exposed flesh. A rush of cold enveloped my legs as my pants were disposed of. I was laying on my kitchen table, prone for him in a thin shirt an panties. He straightened up to take me in, his index finger tracing my lips and chin, down my neck and over my shirt to my navel.

"This an expensive shirt?" he asked, and my brow furrowed. _What? He was asking about my wardrobe choices when we were doing __**this**__?_ I shook my head confusedly, and that crooked, knowing smile came over his lips as he tore it from neckline to hem with one loud rip. I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled forth from my lips, and his smile returned, his eyebrow cocked amusedly at my laughter. I sighed as it died down, and simply looked at him – his face was so strong, and masculine, but the cheekbones and the darkness of his eyes gave him an earthy beauty that I knew I would never have been able to resist.

He leaned down to capture my lips with his own, and I tugged on that glorious dark hair as my arousal heightened. I separated my legs, welcoming him between them as his hardness came into contact with the lace of my panties. Too many clothes, I realised, and I began pulling the shirt he was wearing upwards, hoping he'd take the hint. He responded dutifully, mussing up his hair as the top came over his head. I couldn't help raking my fingers through it again as we kissed, tugging on it a little harder as I felt his deft fingers pull my panties to the side, exploring my wet heat lazily. I gasped – he knew exactly where to touch me, and I didn't miss the little smirk he covered with a kiss to my jaw as I moaned.

His teeth were on me again, tugging the cup of my bra downwards to gain better access to my nipple. I smiled as I slipped my hand between my breasts, undoing the front fastening. His eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise, and he lowered his head immediately continuing his teasing of my goosebumped flesh. I couldn't believe that less than half an hour ago we'd been in a bar and now I was panting for air as he had me so turned-on I couldn't even think.

His tongue was hot as I remembered it, and the delicious friction it cause on my nipple added to the ecstasy of his ministrations on my clit. His kisses found their way up to my cheek, and his breath on my ear had me squeezing my eyes shut, trying to regain control of my writhing body.

"Oh... Fuck.. Em..."

He was getting me closer, and the wetness coating his fingers would almost have been embarrassing if he wasn't coaxing me to come with words that only served to heighten my state.

"Ever think about me when you touch yourself, Bella?" he asked, his voice deeper than I'd ever heard. I was beyond answering, I just nodded vigorously like some trained pet. I couldn't lie to him, even if I'd wanted to. He half-chuckled and ran his nose across my hairline. "I think about you too."

Taking one of my hands, which were grasping aimlessly at his back and the soft hairs at the back of his neck, he brought it to his lips. My index finger disappeared into his mouth, between those devastatingly kissable lips, and he sucked gently, coating it with his tongue. He was smirking darkly at what was sure to be a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Show me," he said, and my gaze darted to his again. "Show me how you touch yourself, Bella." He placed my own hand at the juncture of my thighs, and covered it with his, matching the rhythm he'd been torturing me with before. He stood for a second, watching me as I brought my own pleasure, and I wondered if he was just going to enjoy the show. Then I registered his arms moving just out of my line of vision. Freeing himself from the confines of those designer jeans, he stroked his length. I shivered in delight when I saw his eyes trained on my hand; dark with desire and his lip being thoroughly gnawed. The anticipation was almost my undoing when I saw him lean his hips forward. The head of his shaft teased me, dipping inside my soaked centre momentarily before disappearing again. My movements increased, seeking out the release he was withholding from me. My eyes fell closed as I wallowed in the feel of my building orgasm and the torture he was inflicting on me.

Out of nowhere, his hand came and replaced mine once again and slowed down the movements, pulling me back from the edge. I wanted to whimper from frustration, but he was still making me feel so good, I didn't want to risk that he'd stop.

"Hey," he said and my eyes snapped open. He was still running his length up and down my folds, coating himself in my juices. I reached up to cup his cheek, just enjoying the view of him hovering over me. "Tell me you want this." He could have asked me for my bank account details and passwords in that moment, and I would have given them to him.

"I want this. I want you-" I said, pausing to suck in a breath as he started to enter me again. He stopped just as I did, and raised a teasing brow.

"Yes, Bella? You want me...?" I hated him for making me such a quivering mess, but _holy shit _if I wasn't going to give in. I'd have a week's worth of cold showers ahead of me if I didn't get release – half sure I was about to combust.

"Fuck me, Embry. I want you to fuck me," I begged, not finding it in me to feel bashful at the outburst. He fully sheathed himself inside me, letting out a delicious rumble in his chest at the sensation. _I love it when he does that._

He pulled one of my knees up over his hip, opening me up further to him. If there was one thing Embry was truly talented at, it was having sex in less _traditional_ places. The car. The shower. Even in my hotel room, I'd been set on the dresser and fucked senseless. Never a bed. We'd never even thought about going for the bed, because that would somehow be too far – we couldn't share something that intimate and loving without having to admit that this was more than just a vengeance screw, or that we weren't just fulfilling curiosity. We wouldn't do this in a bed, because that was for relationships, and we were never going to have one.

Each slow, lazy thrust was met with one of my cries of pleasure. The feeling of fullness he was giving me had my inner walls pulsating already, and I felt myself coming undone after no more than three, intense slams. I was almost about to apologise, before he leaned over me, taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it, causing a fresh wave of heat to pool between my thighs. Seemingly, if Embry wasn't done yet, neither was I.

Dark spots and stars dance across my vision, as I realised I was struggling for breath. One look at his face after he kissed his way over my cheek to nibble on my lip and I gasped sharply – I wasn't missing a moment of this. His hair stuck to his gleaming forehead in perspiration, and a crease appeared between those expressive brows as I reached down to squeeze his delectable behind. It spurred him on further, his movements gaining momentum as he hurtled towards the edge. I knew he was close by the pace of his thrusts, and found myself getting closer and closer with him, boiling heat pooling in my centre was bubbling over and waiting to explode. I just needed that final push.

He reached down between our slick bodies and nipped my bundle of nerves, causing me to cry out for the second time, my inner walls clenching around him as he found his own release, filling my insides mere seconds later. He collapsed on my chest, and I couldn't resist running a hand through his now damp hair as he caught his breath.

"That was..." he breathed, unable to finish.

"Yeah," I agreed, basking in my own after-glow. "But it always is." I chuckled lightly. Sex with Embry had never been less than mind-blowing. I think it was a werewolf-thing.

"True. I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't done that one more time," he said, his eyes drooping closed from the influx of happy hormones and exhaustion.

"One more time? You seem pretty sure that was our last, Em," I said teasing him for being so fatalistic. I'd do _that_ any time he liked, as long as no-one else knew about it. He stiffened on my chest and turned his head to look at me, his chin resting on my sternum. There was devastating remorse in his eyes, which instantly made me nervous. I furrowed a brow, searching his gaze as he straightened up to full height. His expression became guarded, and he was looking at the table behind my head, rather than into my face.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you," he said, still not looking at me. I sat up on the table, pulling the two sides of my shirt closed to cover myself. I suddenly felt extremely cold in the absence of his heat.

"...it's about Jake."

I stiffened at the mention of his name; it was almost unwritten that we didn't say it around each other. It was too real a reminder that he still existed and that he was the reason we knew one another in the first place.

"What about him," I said, cautiously.

It was beyond me why Embry would feel the need to bring him up right at that moment, when he was practically still inside me. He opened his mouth to answer, but a loud buzzing from my phone interrupted him, as I turned to fish it out of my purse. I would have bet money that it was Matt, checking in with me since I'd forgotten to text him, but the smile died on my lips when I read the name on the screen.

Angela Weber was calling me.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, if this is how things went, there's no way Bella would give Embry the time of day afterwards. It also makes no sense for his character, it's just not something I could see him doing to her. Oh well, I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
